


Guilt

by BadWolfGirl01



Series: When Nightmares Come, I Reach for You [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficandchips, Guilt, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Innocent No Longer", "Cracked", and "Guardian Angel". NinexRose, 109 words. Time for Rose to get comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

He wakes after about two hours of nightmare-free sleep to see Rose curled into him, her fingers idly tracing patterns on his chest. “You need to sleep,” he tells her gruffly. She lifts her head a little bit.

“’M—not sure if I can,” she says hesitantly. He frowns.

“Why not? You’ve got to be exhausted; you’re only human.”

He hopes she doesn’t take that as an insult.

“’S my fault,” she bursts out suddenly. “The Dalek. I touched it.”

“Rose,” he whispers into her hair, “never feel guilty for your compassion and humanity.”

_It’s what I love about you._

“Sleep, Rose. ‘S my turn to watch for nightmares.”


End file.
